On An Altar of Silk
by Scarecrowqueen
Summary: Written for Help Chile and dedicated to Sara, who donated and gave me such a lovely prompt! Aliens make them do it. No, really. Kirk/McCoy, dub-con, please note the rating.


Disclaimer: Not mine, too bad for me.

This is a little piece of dub-con smut, if that doesn't fly, this is your last chance to turn back.

* * *

So of all the crappy days Leonard had seen in his thirty-something years, this by far, took the blue ribbon for crappiest day of all. Chased by the Natives on a supposedly uninhabited planet during a routine away mission, being picked off one-by-one by some form of crossbow, the survivors had been herded and stalked until only four had remained. Only then had they been captured, bound, and taken to the village. They had been met with great interest, all four separated, three into small wooden cages and Jim stood up in front of the whole village, the warbles and chirps of the native tongue swelling from the crowd in excited waves, before Jim was yanked to his knees and force fed the entirety of some kind of blue fruit before being carried away by a six man escort, still choking and gagging on the alien food. It wasn't long before the other two party members were taken away as well, before, finally, an escort of his own arrived for Leonard, sweeping the entire cage up on six strong shoulders and bearing him off into the unknown.

Currently, he was submerged chest-deep in water that was 'invigoratingly brisk,' meaning one step up from arctic temperatures. Surrounding him were his half dozen escorts; the whole thing beginning to make him feel like one of those Sultanas in the smutty romance novels his ex-wife had adored; bathed and dressed as an offering. The natives were tall, serpentine, nearly androgynous and vaguely reptilian in features, with four narrow yellow eyes, mossy-green skin that on closer inspection had the look and feel of snake scales, and about a dozen or so black prehensile tendrils on their heads mimicking hair. Around him, the 'handmaidens' pushed and cajoled him, completely unmindful of his nudity or theirs, chattering away in their high, reedy voices in a language rife with sibilant consonants, rapid clicking-and-clacking and full glottal stops. Uhura would most likely piddle in joy the moment she heard them. Which would be as soon as the bridge realized that the away team hadn't checked in, which would hopefully be soon, before…

Gasping and spluttering, Leonard coughed out the half-lungful of water he'd taken when the alien on his right had suddenly shoved him under the water to rinse the rich soaps from his face and hair. Cursing loudly he jerked away only to slide against another handmaiden, who stroked his cheek with a cooing noise, scooping water in her other cupped six-fingered hand to gently rinse away stray suds from his neck and shoulders, her long arm bending oddly with the motion at both her elbows. So far, this one, with the slender fishbone piercing curving through the side of one of her nasal slits, was the one he liked best, if only because she was gentler than the rest. Of course, she seemed to think he was some sort of oversized puppy, if the affectionate head-petting and churring noises were any indication, but at least he wasn't being man-handled as badly.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

The girlish shriek was out of him before he'd even fully realized, twisting his body on pure reflex away from the very _boldly questing_ fingers, the ones trying to go _where no man has gone before_, as it were. The natives all clacked at him, a melodic, skittering sound he was beginning to recognize as laughter. Flushing darkly and snarling, he tried to push past the nearest body to reach the edge of the pool, but was drawn back with laughable ease and hauled into strong arms, pinned helplessly face-first against the protruding swell of a ribcage that was a bare mockery of human femininity. He hissing against the skin under his lips and contemplated biting down, ignoring the fluttery motions of the body beneath him as the alien _clacked_ at him again in obvious amusement. Several other hands were running over him, holding more of the spicy-smelling soaps, and with a humiliated moan he squeezed his eyes shut as many slender triple-jointed fingers ensured his most sensitive places were properly and _very thoroughly_ cleaned inside and out. Behind the blackness of his eyelids, he imagined the very worst things that must be in store for him, trying to calculate how the probability of each one occurring in the time span before help arrived, and came up with answers only grimmer than the ones before. His breath hitched, a tiny half-sob, eyes burning even tightly shut.

For a few moments, as he was lifted from the bath, dried with the softest of fabrics and oiled and lotioned with a dozen heavy-scented potions and creams, he allowed himself to be comforted by the almost-tender touch of the pierced one's hair-tendrils against his face as she leaned above him. Swallowing past the sudden lump of fear in this throat, he allowed them to take him to the adjoining room and lay him out on the elaborate pile of cushions that functioned as the bed, where he was left alone. The moment he was abandoned he leapt to his feet, padding rapidly around the room, searching for an exit. Unfortunately, there was only the door he'd been brought through, and that was sealed up tight. Behind the flowing curtains that adorned the walls were only more dark grey brick. Gritting his teeth, Leonard sucked in a deep breath and hollered.

"I hope you all get horrible fungal infections in highly uncomfortable places, goddammit!"

Shuffling back to the bed, Leonard flopped down, letting his head drop back against the lush pillows in temporary defeat, the fight going out of him. Who was he kidding? No backup would be arriving for hours, they'd done something to Jim, and he was locked naked and slicked up like an x-rated fantasy in a room that contained nothing but a giant bed. Leonard had just begun to drift into a light doze from pure exhaustion when he heard the only door creak ever so slightly, a sound that had him immediately bolting upright.

"Hello my lovely."

The voice was warm, sweet, and entirely too familiar. Leonard should have been jumping for joy, begging his best friend to help him find clothing, and a way out, but Leonard was not a dumb man, and he knew Jim well. The tone of his friends voice, was all wrong, and as inappropriate with his humor has Jim usually was, he'd never call Leonard 'lovely' in this situation if things were not very, very wrong.

Also, Leonard thought, an almost detached calm riding above his raging panic, his best friend pupil's were normally not blown so wide that all the blue had disappeared from them, turning them into dark voids. Dark voids that were currently _devouring_ Leonard in all his unclothed glory. Leonard looked away, turning his face aside as far as he could, face burning with shame, and the small rush of arousal he'd felt when he'd realized that Jim too was naked, clothed only in adornments made of what could pass as exotically coloured feathers, and goddamn his long-standing crush on the other man, anyways.

Leonard watched spellbound as the sick parody of Jim slunk to his side, when fear suddenly galvanized him into action. He turned and ran, pelting past Jim in a mad break for freedom. His hands only just scrabbled frantically against the door when the powerful arms wrapped around him from behind. He froze momentarily with the shock of _warmfirmnaked_ against his back and that was all it took for his friend the haul him backwards, lifting him almost entirely off his feet as he was drug towards the center of the room and outright thrown onto the bed. Leonard hit hard on his side, feeling the breath leave him in a rush as he was completely winded. Again, his seconds of confusion were all it took for Jim's lightening-fast fingers to get to work.

Each of his wrists were taken and bound with tightly with smooth but thick fabric, the long tails of which were tied to two metal stakes set beyond the edge of the 'mattress,' leaving his arms stretched wide out an slightly back, over his head, causing his spine to arch attractively; left on display as some sort of sexual sacrifice. Squirming a little as Jim withdrew; he flexed his arms, cursing when the restraints keeping him bound, naked, to the bed and didn't even give him enough leverage to sit up. With a sick sense of horror, Leonard watched a Jim slide like a serpent to his knees and crawling on all fours until he was hovering like a restrained predator over Leonard's bound form. Leonard tried to shimmy away, but only succeeded in squirming in place, which seemed to amuse Jim further.

"Lovely." Jim crooned again, before drawing one of the longer turquoise feathers from his armband, twirling it idly between two long fingers, head cocked almost adorably in contemplation.

The moment seemed to freeze and stretch onward forever between them, before Jim moved again, drawing the very tip of the feather across Leonard's lips. Open his mouth of protest, Leonard's outcry died when the feather's tip brushed against his tongue, then out of his mouth, over his jaw, and ever so slowly made its way down his throat. Fighting to remember to breath, Leonard squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the damp, tickling sensation of the feather working its way over his collarbone to circle first one nipple, then the other. When Jim seemed satisfied that the pink nubs were responding, he continued on his downward path. Against his will, Leonard's eyes flew open when the feather dipped teasingly into his belly button, then ran down even further until it was being drawn up the length of his engorged cock. Flushing with shame and arousal, Leonard choked back a decidedly unmanly squeak as the feather was swirled around the weeping head, gathering even more moisture before continuing wetly down the underside to rub playfully against his balls. Again and again the feather made journey along his cock, driving him made with need.

"Please, Jim…" Leonard wished he could say he was pleading for mercy, begging Jim to come back to himself, to awaken from his intoxication and realize what he was doing, and with whom; but he knew that part of his was simply begging for more, begging for a chance to have the one thing, the one _person_ he never imagined he could.

"Please." Leonard's voice was almost breathless this time, heavy with desire. Jim seemed to hear him this time, his eyes black holes of lust.

"Yes, please." The blonde man murmured before leaning up to taste Leonard's mouth, licking in to all the corners, owning the other man wholly. Leonard moaned into the kiss; then moaned against with loss when Jim drew back. The next sound was a gasp as Jim leaned down and took Leonard's cock into his mouth, tongue mimicking the earlier motions of the feather, licking around the head before taking him deeper. Jim's hands came up, one holding Leonard's hip steady while the other took other stroking the length he couldn't fit into his mouth. Leonard felt himself slipping, sliding sideways into ecstasy, and was only peripherally aware that he was sobbing Jim's name over and over, trying desperately to get enough leverage against the bindings and Jim's hand to thrust in to the wet, warm heat that was driving him mad. With one last, long suck, Jim release Leonard's cock with a wet pop, wiping the back of one hand over his mouth, wicked grin in place. Leonard keened at the lost and tried to push his hips up, frantic at being abandoned so close to orgasm.

"Naughty!" Jim said lightly, eyebrow cocked, before he shifted, settling himself between Leonard's thighs, the fingers of his right hand disappearing between their bodies to probe at the entrance he found.

Leonard almost howled, eyes wide, attempting to scramble away and only managing to ruck up the bedding beneath him.

"Relax!" Jim was crooning again, but the command was unmistakable. Leonard struggled further in defiance before he felt the first finger breaching, and at the uncomfortable stretching sensation he tensed almost to the point of pain.

"Relax, right…" Leonard snarled, but nevertheless tried to comply, if only to make the inevitable coupling easier on himself. Jim busied himself for the next long moments, slowly stretching Leonard further, eased by the handmaiden's careful preparations. One finger became two, which scissored and became three, and by the third Leonard could barely control his soft noises, hip rocking into the unexpected pleasure, cock drooling hungrily against his stomach. Then Jim's grin became all teeth, and with only that warning, he twisted his hand, curling his fingers just right and hitting Leonard's prostate dead on. Leonard screamed, arching his back, the pleasure of the touch almost overwhelming. Jim laughed lowly, a husky seductive sound, and then withdrew his fingers.

Leonard had only a moment to mourn the loss before a strong hand on his thigh hiked his leg up over Jim's shoulder, the other man pressing forward. Jim's cock was bigger than his fingers, and stretched him almost painfully wide, but even the shivery feeling of pain seemed to lend to his arousal, as far gone as he was. Within moments Jim was seated fully inside Leonard, face pressed open-mouthed to the spot where Leonard's neck met his shoulder, his warm, moist breath making the bound man shiver. Jim's free hand found his cock then, and as he began to thrust he timed he stroked awkwardly, eventually finding a rhythm that had Leonard's toes curling, the last traces of pain fading away under the assault of mind-blowing ecstasy.

Leonard wailed, pressing his head back into the pillows, half-lidded eyes watching the beautiful form of his best friend make love to him, powerful body braced above his own, pounding hips driving into him. His orgasm built so quickly, sparking like electricity in the base of his spine. When it hit, his vision nearly went grey with it, and he howled wordlessly as he convulsed. He barely felt Jim thrust one last time before crying out with his own release. Jim pulled out then almost collapsed forward, spread out on top of Leonard like a heavy, sweaty blanket, pawing awkwardly at his ribs with a sleepy sort of affection, other hand reaching up and gently untying Leonard's wrists. Leonard immediately set to flexing his freed hands, slowly coaxing the blood back into them, hissing at the feeling of pins and needles. By the time they were almost back to normal, Jim had dozed off, snuffling gently against Leonard's collarbone.

Leonard sighed, eyeing the doorway, and then shifted Jim into a more comfortable position against his side. Escape was probably futile, as naked and well-fucked as he was. Help would be along eventually, anyways. Mentally running a catalogue of the types of detoxes that might be needed to get Jim back to his usual self, he decided in the moments before falling asleep himself, that as embarrassing as the whole ordeal had been, there were worse things that could happen on an away mission than sex with a man he thought he might love.


End file.
